Not Today, Maybe Not Tomorrow
by Dyna63
Summary: Post Hannah, Inner peace, strength, a promotion and then throw in a flirtatious Tony and a handsome, but quiet Gibbs into the mix and you get a jealous Booth, which can't be so HOT. Let me know what you think, I had is in my brain or a while and my normally quiet partner muse had a fit wanting me to do something with it. Rated M because you just never know
1. Chapter 1

**This has been floating around in my brain for a while. I needed something to keep my muse happy while I squelched the desire to write something about about their time now without accidently letting something slip for those that don't want any spoilers for the next episode. **

**So I give you this a crossover Bones/NCIS. I think jealous Booth is hot and I am sure between Tony being Tony and Gibbs, Booth will have plenty to fuel that jealousy. **

**So let me know what you think.**

* * *

He stood in the doorway to her office, she hadn't noticed him yet. How many times had they done this? How many times over the years had he come to her office to pick her up after a long day? How many times had he wished he was picking her up to take her home, their home? That all ended when he asked her to take a chance and she said no. They had both ran to the far sides of the earth. She thought they could pick up where they left off when they returned, but he came back with a girlfriend.

The girlfriend didn't work out so well, another rejection, many nights of drinking and self loathing. Many nights of wondering what was wrong with him, many nights of being angry at women in general. He had told Bones he needed time, time to find that inner peace before putting himself back out there. She needed to be stronger, strong enough to risk a relationship. He found the peace, but not the courage to test her strength.

She turned and saw him there. "Booth, why are you standing there staring?"

"Sorry, you looked busy and I didn't want to interrupt."

"That has never stopped you before." She said as she slipped off her lab coat. He stepped in and picked up her bags where they sat next to her desk. She looked closely at his face. "You have something on your mind."

"It is nothing." He gave her a weak smile "We will talk about it later."

They finished their dinner and he took her home. He sat in the SUV and watched her until she was inside the building before he drove off. How was he going to tell her? Did he need to tell her? It was a fantastic opportunity and who was he kidding, he wasn't getting any younger, how long could he running around in the field chasing bad guys? This job would give him more of a set schedule so he could have more of a normal life, and he could give Parker a better life.

Brennan knew something had been bothering Booth, but she also knew that he would tell her in his own time. In all the years they had worked together, she learned that pushing him for information only caused him to clam up. What she did know about this information was that was that it was occupying most of his thoughts. He had scarcely said a word to her from the time he picked her up to the time he dropped her off. She was confident that they would make it through whatever was on Booth's mind.

Baltimore wasn't that far, maybe 35, 40 minute drive… each way. Move somewhere in between, cutting down driving to 15 to 20 minutes and they could still hang out once in a while. Could he stand to only see her only the once in a while? Had the old feelings come back somewhere along the way? He walked into his bathroom to get ready for work and looked at his reflection. Who was he fooling, he never stopped loving her. He only held back after Hannah because he was afraid she would run again and he knew he couldn't stand that. At least this way she was here and safe and he could see her, touch her, and talk to her. He hadn't made a decision yet; he wanted to talk to her first. He just didn't know how to bring it up to her.

He picked up his phone flipped it open and pushed the speed dial button for her.

"Morning Booth, do we have a case?"

"No, no case Bones. Was wondering if we could meet for breakfast, I have something to discuss with you. I could pick you up."

"Sure breakfast would be nice; I can be ready in about 15 minutes."

"See you then."

They rode to the diner in silence. She stole glances at him and could tell by the lines in his face he had not slept much the night before.

"Booth whatever this is has you rather concerned. I am sure if you just talk about it, you will feel better. Keeping stuff like this inside can cause stress on the body which can cause premature aging."

"Bones, can we just wait until we get to the diner?"

"I was just pointing out that you are obviously under stress by the deep worry …"

"Bones stop … please."

She turned and looked out the window. They sat at their usual table and after the waitress took their order, she spoke again.

"Booth, what is it you wanted to discuss with me?"

Booth stared out the window for several minutes, never taking his eyes of the street pole across the street, "I have been offered a promotion."

"That is wonderful Bo …"

"In Baltimore, running that field office"

"Oh."

"Bones it is a great opportunity."

"I understand. I am happy for you Booth." She took a deep breath and gave him her best smile.

"So you think I should take it?"

"Is that what you asked me here for, was to tell you what to do?" _No I don't think you should. What about us?_ _You promised, you promised you would never betray me._

"No, but you would tell me if I shouldn't …right?"

"Booth, as you said this is a great opportunity. I would never ask you to pass it up." She dropped her head "So yes, I think you should take it."

Her head was spinning, she felt like she was suffocating, she needed to get away from him; she needed to get some perspective. "Booth, I have a meeting this morning with my publisher, I need to go."

"I'll drive …"

"No, no" she shook her head slightly, "You have breakfast and we will catch up later."

She left the diner and hailed the first cab she saw. She gave the cab driver her address and leaned her head back against the seat and concentrated on breathing.

Once Brennan closed the door to her apartment, her haven, every emotion she had held in came rushing to the surface. Her eyes blurred to the point she was unable to see more than fuzzy outlines, her breathing became labored and burst out of her in only what could be described as guttural moans. Her legs gave out on her and she slid down her door to the floor. The pain she felt in her chest was something she had only experienced twice before, when her parents left her and then again when Booth came home with Hannah.

Once she became aware again of her surroundings afternoon shadows were playing across the walls. She hiccupped slightly as she sat up, her body felt heavy, just to force herself off the ground was utilizing every ounce of strength she had. As she padded across her living room, she didn't even bother to turn on any lights, "Three days, three days for my world to right itself." She didn't even bother to take her clothes off, just removed her shoes and crawled in between her sheets and prayed for sleep.

* * *

The ringing sound was persistent and annoying; she rolled over trying to find the offending device. As she felt her alarm clock she repeatedly pushed the button that should silence it, however, as her mind became more alert she realized the ringing was not her alarm clock it was coming from the other room. As her mind cleared enough to register it was her cell phone the ringing stopped. She rolled back over, she stared at her window noticing it seemed considerably brighter than it had when she crawled into bed. She didn't care she just wanted to sleep, she pulled her pillow over he head to drowned out the ringing.

Brennan was awaken this time by a pounding, a pounding on her front door. _Maybe if I am quiet they will go away._ The pounding persisted, they were not giving up, she sighed as she pulled herself out of bed and shuffled to the door. As she looked through the peep-hole she saw a very determined Angela beating on the door with the side of her hand. "Bren I know you're in there, I"m not leaving until I see you, so you might as well open the door." She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door wide enough to talk through it.

"As you can see Angela I am fine."

Angela cocked her head to the side with the look on her face proving she was not convinced and would not be happy until she was inside the apartment. "You didn't show up for work yesterday or today and you are not answering your phone, I need more than I'm fine." She crossed her arms and stared intently at Brennan.

"Fine" Brennan sighed as she opened the door wide enough for Angela to enter.

"Oh my God sweetie, are you alright?"

"I told you I was." Confusion written all over Brennan's face.

Angela looked her up and down. "You're in clothes that I'm assuming you put on yesterday and it seems you slept in them."

"I was tired last night and just fell asleep."

"Mhmm, this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Special Agent being offered a promotion in Baltimore would it?"

Brennan's body stiffened. "He told you?"

"Yes he told us. He also said you told him he should take it."

"It's a wonderful opportunity for him and he can't work in the field forever. He would be suited to this job."

"But …?"

"But what?"

Angela stood in front of her friend crossed her arms and leaning over onto one leg, tapping her opposite foot. "You don't show up to work in two days, you don't answer your phone and you told Booth to take this promotion. There is a big BUT it's written all over your face." Angela paused as she studied her friends face when the realization of what she was looking at hit her. "You still… why didn't you tell him not to go?"

"We missed our chance Angela. We missed it more than once; it's time to move on." With those words Brennan moved around Angela trying to hide the pools that were forming in her eyes.

"Don't try to hide the tears, I'm sorry Sweetie I know you love him."

"Nothing lasts forever. My world will right itself in a couple of days, but as you can see I'm okay, so you may leave."

"Besides being worried about you, there is another reason we have called."

"What's that?"

"There is a request for your expertise on a case that is being handled by NCIS."

"Oh?"

Angela fumbled in her purse and pulled out the paper. Handing Brennan the paper "You're suppose to contact a Special Agent Gibbs at this number."

"I'll call him, Thanks Ange … for everything."

"Sweetie, take a shower and eat something before you call him. I know you don't think so, but you'll feel better and your mind will be clearer if you do."

"I will Angela."

Angela hugged her and made her promise to call if she just wanted to talk. When she was satisfied with the promise Brennan gave her, she slipped out the door and headed for a certain FBI Agents office.

Brennan stood in her shower letting the water cascade over her weary body helping to wash away tension she was feeling. Fresh tears started to fall. She didn't fight them; she allowed them to help cleanse her of the pain she was feeling. The one place the tears and the rushing water could not ease was the tightness in her chest when she thought about Booth leaving. Work would be a welcome distraction, especially when she would be able to work without Booth_. _ She wrapped a towel around her head and slipped on her oversized bathrobe, the one Booth had gotten her two Christmas' ago, even though she told him not to get her a present. She poured herself a cup of coffee, pulled out a pad and pen and her cell and settled on a stool at her breakfast bar and dial the number Angela had given her.

"Gibbs" Brennan furrowed her brow as she listened to the infliction in his voice, which reminded her of Booth.

"Agent Gibbs this is Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute, I was told you were requesting my expertise."

"Yes ma'am, thank you for calling me back. We have a set of skeletal remains belonging to a naval officer; however, so far his cause of death has escaped us. Your name was brought up, saying you have had some luck examining bones."

"I am the best forensic anthropologist in the world. Luck has nothing to do with it Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled very slightly at the phone listening to the seriousness of her voice. "I see."

"So, when would I be able to examine the remains?"

"Whenever you would like Dr. Brennan."

"I can be there in 2 hours."

"That'll be fine; I'll have a pass waiting for you."

Brennan stood observing her reflection in her mirror. She didn't look any different; however, something was very different about her. Her complete breakdown, when she arrived home the day before, was uncharacteristic for her and even now the thought of Booth leaving brought a heaviness to her and a powerful urge to cry. She watched her reflection as her eyes started to fill with tears. She squeezed her eyes tight forcing the tears out, she shook her head and splashed water on her face. _ Not now, I need to work, I will think about this later. _

She continued to get ready and recited the bones of the body to herself to keep from being distracted by thoughts of Booth. If she was to be totally honest about it, reciting the bones only succeeded in causing her to think of bones specific to Booths anatomy, such as his mental protuberance and his perfectly shaped acromion, which eventually led to her thinking about soft brown eyes. She had to repeatedly shake herself and force herself to think of anything not Booth related, which was hard after 6 years of being partners.

Their lives were entwined with the others, even looking around her apartment there were pieces of him everywhere; Jasper the pig, Smurfette, his extra suit in the closet, his duffle bag in the front closet, a shaving kit under her sink, his brand of beer in her refrigerator, his favorite bottle of scotch in her liquor cabinet, and not to mention the monstrosity of a TV hanging from her wall. She looked under her sink and there was his shaving kit sitting on the right side where it had been for the last 4 years. She still had her emergency kit at his house too, a similar bag under his sink and a change of clothing. She would have to remember to pack those things up for him, but not today and maybe not tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those that reviewed and thanks to those that just lurked in the background, at least you read the first chapter. I hope it is interesting enough to keep holding readers attention even with the new season out. **

* * *

Angela barged into Booth's office without knocking. He furrowed his brow as he watched her sit down in one of the chairs across from him.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Booth."

"Huh?"

"Are you really considering taking a promotion in Baltimore?" Her voice went up an octave

Booth sighed and dropped his shoulders as he lowered his head. "Yeah I am." his voice soft and guilty

Angela's voice shot up an octave "Why? Why would you do that to Brennan?"

"Do what to Bones; I'm not doing anything to Bones."

"She loves you."

Booth sat back in his chair like a deflating balloon that hit the wall to stop its momentum. "I thought she did or. I hoped she did."

"Thought, you …"

"Whoa, when I told her, she told me I should take it; she never said anything about …"

"Of course she didn't, she is supporting you, you idiot. She will sacrifice herself, her happiness if she thinks you will be happy, she has done it more than once, and the most recent was when you came home with Hannah."

Booth sat there staring down into his lap. "Booth, she didn't show up to work yesterday or today."

Booth raised his concerned eyes to Angela "What?"

"I went to check on her… Booth she was still in bed. She was still in the clothes I am guessing she was wearing yesterday and she had been crying hard."

"Wha – What? Bones crying, that isn't like her."

"Are you sure? She isn't the same Booth, something has happened to her in the last year. I think she learned to love."

Booth fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair. "Not Bones … I mean she has the huge heart and she can love …"

"I think she figured out what we all know, you two belong together. You leaving will cause her to slide backwards… unless of course, you don't love her. In that case this whole conversation is a waste."

"I do …" his voice barely audible but Angela noticed something in his eyes "I love her" he breathed out "But she wasn't strong enough and now… and now I think it is too late."

"It isn't"

"If she rejects me… I don't think I could take it again."

"She won't not if you don't give her a choice."

"But she could and Ange. This way if I live part way in between, we can still hang out and she will be safe and …"

"And she could run for another remote jungle dig." Angela reached across the desk and put her hand on Booths, "She loves you, she is scared too. You both have abandonment issues and in her mind you switching jobs is abandoning her. If you don't do something now while she is vulnerable you will never have another chance. Once she heals from this she will never let you or anyone else back in."

Booth stood up and looked out the window. "I'll call her and maybe we can have some dinner."

"Don't wait to long, NCIS called for her expertise today, so you know what that means?"

Booth turned and looked at Angela, "She will bury herself in her work and compartmentalize everything, including me."

"Yeah, so the sooner the better" Angela stood up and headed for his door.

"Thanks Ange."

She smiled at him, "welcome G-Man." She quietly slipped out of his office door while he continued to stare out the window thinking of what he was going to say and how to say it.

* * *

Brennan stepped off the elevator and following the receptionist instructions she turned to her right, all the while scanning the room ahead of her steps looking for her destination. As she was approaching the set of desks where she was to turn left, her way suddenly was blocked by a male figure. Brennan looked at his chest and raised her eyes to look at his face.

"Hi Agent DiNozzo, Tony DiNozzo, and you are?"

"Not interested." Ziva hunched over her desk struggling to contain the laughter that wanted to erupt from her body.

"Wow, just chop a guy right off at the knees."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan looked around the cubicle of desks and the back at Tony "I've been told I don't understand pop culture references well."

"Ziva your soul mate" Ziva glared at Tony.

McGee had been watching the exchange and stepped in to save Tony from possible physical injury. "Dr. Brennan, I presume, I am Agent McGee.

"Yes, Hello Agent McGee."

"I can show you to autopsy where Dr. Mallard awaits your arrival and I will have Agent Gibbs join you when he returns."

"Thank you Agent McGee." Brennan followed him towards the back of the room to a different set of elevators.

Tony continued to stare after her. Ziva got up and popped him on the back of the head. "Snap out of it, she is above of your league."

Tony puckered his lips "No Ziva, she is out of my league."

"She is that too, glad to see you agree."

"Wait, I … you." Ziva smiled as picked up a pile of folders on her desk and headed upstairs."

* * *

Booth picked up his phone and as he sat down in his chair a picture of he and Bones that was taken for the paper came into his line of sight. It was a simple picture of them sitting on cement stairs facing each other and smiling.

"_Concrete Booth, cement is an ingredient in concrete." _He could hear her voice in his head.

"_Why do you always correct me?"_ he had asked her once

"_To help you evolve."_ She simply answered

Pursing his lips together he turned his attention back to his phone and pushed the familiar button. He looked out the window as he waiting for her to answer. On the third ring it went to voice mail. _"This is Dr. Temperance Brennan, I am unable to answer your call, leave a message at the beep." _ Booth glanced down at he listened to the message and waiting for the beep. "Hey ya Bones, give me a call back when you get this. Was thinking we could have dinner together … and talk… So umm… yeah call me back."

"I found my inner peace Bones" He mumbled to empty air "I hope you have lost your imperviousness, 'cause I don't think I can lose you again." He hadn't realized he hadn't ended the call when he slipped the phone into his pocket.

Brennan felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she removed it looked at the name and silenced it as she stepped onto the elevator behind McGee. She knew she needed to face him, but not just yet, not today, and maybe not tomorrow. She slid her phone back into her pocket and fixed her eyes straight ahead as her and McGee rode in silence to autopsy.

* * *

"Dr. Mallard" McGee called as him and Brennan entered autopsy.

"Yes, yes, right here. Oh Dr. Brennan" Ducky crossed towards the pair with his hand extended. "It is such an honor to meet you, I have heard so much about you. I am Dr. Mallard, but everyone just calls me Ducky."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Mallard" Brennan glanced past Ducky towards the table. "Where are the remains, I would like to get started."

Ducky furrowed his brow slightly and nodded "This … This way Dr. Brennan"

"Dr. Brennan it was nice to meet you, if you need anything else don't hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you." She crossed the room to the skeletal remains on a table "Dr. Mallard I would like to see your report." Her eyes had already started her intense surveying of the skull in front of her.

Ducky watched her in complete fascination; he had never seen anyone examine bones as thoroughly as she did. She sat so still, so silent, all the while picking up each bone, her eyes running over ever millimeter of it, the only time it seemed her concentration was broken was when she was cross referencing something she saw with Ducky's paperwork. The silence as she worked covered autopsy like a shroud.

The doors sliding open broke the silence like a hot knife slicing through butter. Ducky jumped at the sound "Jethro you scared the daylights out of me", he committed as Gibbs approached him.

Gibbs creased his brow in confusion "What?"

Ducky's voice was almost a whisper "It has been so quiet since Dr. Brennan began working any sound seems magnified, especially those doors."

Brennan had heard the doors open too and had rounded the table and came up in front of both men just as Ducky's finished speaking. She held out her hand "Agent Gibbs I presume."

"You presume correct, sorry I was not able to meet you when you arrived. How is your examination going?"

"Slowly, I'd like to take the remains and any evidence back to the Jeffersonian to have my team go over it."

"That was not part of the deal Dr. Brennan."

"I was asked to come and assist in finding a cause of death. Not at anytime do I remember a deal being made stating where I could or could not examine the remains. The Jeffersonian has much better equipment and my team is the best." She glanced at Dr. Mallard realizing this is one of those times Booth would probably poke her for being insensitive. "Not to say that your team or equipment isn't adequate, however, my team is the best and has the equipment to do what you can not." Her eyes darted around some as she wished Booth was there, he would know how to take care of her blurting, as he called it.

Gibbs stared at her waiting for this woman to crumble a little under the weight of that stare and rather than crumble she straightened a little and returned his stare with one of determination. Gibbs smiled inwardly; maybe everything he had heard about her was correct.

"I want my team there" he continued to stare at her "Chain of evidence you understand."

"I am very trustworthy and I have a very high security clearance with the FBI."

"We are not the FBI Dr. Brennan, we are NCIS and your FBI clearance really doesn't hold much weight around here."

She pulled her lips into a tight line "Fine, your team can come to the Jeffersonian, but they will be assigned to one of my team and they will do as they are told." The silence in the room was so loud Gibbs could hear the roaring in his ears. It was Brennan that broke that silence, she pulled off her gloves, turned and grabbed her bag, then turned to face Gibbs again "Remember you are the one that called me for my expertise, if those terms are not acceptable then …" she shrugged her shoulders and stepped around Gibbs.

Ducky leaned towards Jethro and whispered "Stop her, we need her help on this one."

Gibbs looked at Ducky annoyed "Dr. Brennan" her name came out little more harshly than he had anticipated. Still staring at Ducky he continued "Fine, you will call the shots. My team will be at the Jeffersonian in the morning with all the evidence."

"Very well, I will need a list of names so I can have passes ready upon their arrival."

Gibbs turned to face her. "If you will come with me I will get you those names." He walked passed her and out of autopsy."

"Dr. Mallard, I will see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it Dr. Brennan." She turned and exited autopsy.

After Gibbs obtained a list of his team, which consisted only of Ducky and Abby, he walked Brennan to her vehicle. "Dr. Brennan, I want to apologize for back there."

"I am not sure what you mean ..." Again she pulled herself in hearing Booth's voice in her head telling her to let it go and she saw a look; something she had seen in Booth before, apologizing was hard for him. "But thank you"

He opened the door to her car for her; she stopped with the door between them. "I really am the best; you made the right choice in sending the evidence to us."

"I hope so Dr. Brennan, I hope so." She slid into the drivers' seat and he closed the door behind her. She gave him a small wave as she pulled out.

All eyes were on him when he came back in. "Well don't you people have work to do?" They all lowered their heads and stared at the computer screens pretending to be busy.  
"McGee"

"Yes Sir"

"Help Abby get all the evidence and the reports for this case packed up and ready to go to the Jeffersonian tomorrow morning."

McGee looked at Tony and Ziva with an uncertain look. "Are we turning the case over to them."

Gibbs raised his eyes to McGee. "No" Gibbs held his gaze for a few more seconds. "Now go" he barked. McGee jumped out of his chair and headed for Abby's office. "Oh McGee"

"Yes Sir"

"Abby is part of what is going to The Jeffersonian. So tell her to take anything she will need for a few days."

"Yes Sir." Ziva and Tony exchanged looks but turned their eyes back to their computer screens before Gibbs caught them.

* * *

Brennan was sitting in the underground parking structure of the Jeffersonian when she pulled out her cell phone to listen to Booth's message. As she listened sadness washed over her. She pushed his speed dial button and waited.

"Booth"

"Hi"

"Bones"

"I'm sorry; I can't have dinner tonight I will be working late."

"Bones, you gotta eat."

"I have a sandwich." She lied

"The bones aren't going anywhere. They will be there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow NCIS will be here with evidence, so I need to finish up some. other. things. this evening to make room for them."

"O-Okay, maybe tomorrow then?"

"I expect to be rather busy tomorrow."

"Bones we need to talk."

"I need to go Booth."

"Bones wait"

She didn't answer, but she didn't hang up either.

"Talk to you tomorrow, Okay?" Booth stated with conviction.

Her eyes darted around she knew that tone, the tone that he would not take no for an answer. Quietly she answered him "Okay"

She ended the call and closed her eyes. She laid her head back against her seat as she concentrated on controlling her breathing and the almost uncontrollable urge to cry. Once her emotions were in check she headed to the elevator and up to her office, her haven away from home, she would eventually be able to put Booth back in his box, but not today and maybe not tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth knocked on Rebecca's door. He had not talked to her or Parker yet about the possibility of him living further away. He figured if Bones told him not to do it, there wouldn't be any need to have this conversation.

Rebecca had come around and allowed him more time with Parker, actually he got Parker pretty much anytime he wanted and sometimes out of the blue she would call and ask if Parker could stay with him for a week or two. Now he had to tell them he would be further away and although he would do whatever needed to be done for his son, this could complicate things.

Rebecca opened the door "Seeley" she greeted him as she pulled the door open wider for him to enter the house. She studied her ex, "Wow it must really be something."

"What?"

"Whatever, you came here to tell us, it has you all stressed out."

Booth swallowed hard "It is a big deal I guess."

"DAD" Parker jumped down the stairs then ran into his fathers waiting arms.

"Hey Buddy How you doing?" Booth hugged Parker tightly to him closed his eyes relishing in holding his boy.

"Let's go into the kitchen" Rebecca interrupted the two "I'll make us some coffee and we can talk." Booth nodded put Parker down followed Rebecca through the house.

Rebecca put a cup of coffee in front of Booth and pulled out some coffee cake and sat it on the table, and then she sat across from him and leveled her eyes at him "Okay Seeley out with it, what has you so tied up in knots?"

Booth took a deep breath and looked at Rebecca, his hands and then Parker. "I have been offered a promotion."

"Way cool Dad, does that mean you will be the boss? Isn't that cool Mom?"

Rebecca smiled at Parker "Yes it is" as soon as Parker turned back to Booth Rebecca's smile dropped from her face and her eyes sought out her ex's. _This should be happy news, but it wasn't, what is the catch.. _

Booth took another deep breath "There's more" He locked eyes with Rebecca "It's in Baltimore."

_And there it was_ She pursed her lips and nodded slowly refraining from saying anything until Booth had a chance to finish.

"Dad" Parker looked up at his dad with worried eyes

"Now Bud, I haven't said yes. That's why I am here talking to you. I would have to move, but maybe only 15 or 20 minutes away, so it isn't like I would be across the country." Booth watched Parker for some glimmer of what he wasn't sure of, but something to let him know if this was a good idea or not. "I would have more set hours, not being called out in the middle of the night."

Parker looked up at his dad with sad eyes "Don't you like working with Bones anymore dad?" Booth sucked in air as Parker drove that knife right into his heart

"I love working with Bones, but Bud sometimes…" Booth looked at Parker "she thinks I should take it."

"Can I be excused?" Parker turned and stared at his mother.

"Parks" Booth leaned in trying to get Parker to look at him, but Parker never took his eyes off his mother.

Rebecca nodded at Parker, giving him permission to leave the table and Parker stood, turned towards the living room and stopped, he never turned around to look at Booth "Dad I don't know why Bones told you to take the job, but I really can't believe you would leave her again." Before Booth could answer Parker ran off towards his room.

Booth jumped to his feet "No Seeley, he needs time." Booth stopped and stared at the empty spot where his son had been only a few moments before.

"Sit down" Rebecca ordered. Booth's head snapped around, his eyes coming in contact with molten lava "Sit down I said" she repeated her order and pointed at the chair he had moments earlier vacated.

As Booth slowly sank back into the chair, Rebecca was on her feet pacing back and forth. She would stop and stare at him like she wanted to open fire, then she just shook her head and began pacing again.

"Rebecca …"

"No" she stopped and shook her head and then locked eyes with him "You don't get to play the victim here, you don't get to make me tell you everything will be okay and that Parker will adjust. Because while Parker would adjust, this is wrong, this is all wrong and you know it." She started to pace again

"She didn't stop me." he said kind of sheepishly

"WHAT?" Rebecca stared at him like he had grown a third head. "Is this what this is all about, you would go through with this idiotic idea all because she didn't say don't go?"

Booth swallowed hard as Rebecca took a breath and continued "She is not that type of woman and you of all people should know that. Let me guess you told her how good of an opportunity it was for you and how it would how much better it paid and somewhere in that …" she took both her hand and pinched her fore fingers and thumbs together "feeble little brain of yours you think living half way in between you will be able to still see her and hang out." She leaned down on the table and glared at him "You know that won't happen, Oh at first you will try and as time goes on, you will be tired or she will have other plans and you will resort to only talking on the phone and eventually that will stop too and where will you be then, hmmm?"

Booth looked down at his hands in his lap "Becca"

"No, I don't want to hear it, not right now. You need to leave and go screw your head on straight." He raised his red rimmed eyes to her and she watched his jaw twitch as he held back tears, he nodded at her and hurried out of her house. Once in his SUV, he struck the steering wheel several times before starting the engine and heading towards home.

* * *

Cam entered Dr. Brennan's office to find her asleep on her desk "Dr. Brennan" she said softly, lightly touching her shoulder. "Dr. Brennan" she said slightly louder and then waiting as the anthropologist started to stir. Brennan raised her head off her arms and slowly looked around as she got her bearings.

"Dr. Saroyan"

"Good morning, have you been here all night."

"Yes" Brennan replied as she stood to stretch out her body "It didn't use to hurt as much a few years ago."

"I'm sorry I had to wake you, but I had this on my desk." She handed a paper to Brennan. "Are we having company today?"

"Sorry yes, members of NCIS will be here with the remains of a marine that they are having a difficult time finding cause of death. Agent Gibbs would not turn the body over to us without some of his people also."

"You go take a shower and I will get everything ready."

"Thank you Cam." Brennan headed for her private bathroom when Cam's voice stopped her.

"Is everything Okay?" Before Brennan could answer Cam continued "It's just that it has been a long time since you stayed at the lab."

Brennan glanced down avoiding looking directly at Cam "Yes, everything is fine. Thank you for asking." She smiled a tight smile and walked into her private bathroom.

Cam proceeded to set up who their guests would be shadowing and she called Hacker to let him know that Dr. Brennan was assisting NCIS on a case. Hacker could not hide his shock that Dr. Brennan had agreed to work with someone else, much less NCIS. Hacker might not know why, but he was sure it had something to do with Booth and possibly the promotion he was offered in Baltimore, he as going to get to the bottom of it before he lost Dr. Brennan and/or Booth.

* * *

Booth arrived at his office early; he couldn't sleep and decided to get an early start on the day and the mound of paperwork on his desk. As the time ticked by, slowly folder by folder Booth chewed away at his in basket. He wasn't a fan of paperwork, but in his line of work you had hours of paperwork for every one hour of an adrenaline rush. He stopped and leaned back in his chair, he looked over at the couch in his office. This paperwork was something they always had done together and today she wasn't there in her spot doing it with him. She was with other agents, working on another crime that he had no jurisdiction over, his Bones was working without him and he didn't like it.

Promptly at 8:30am Micah escorted NCIS affiliates and the body into the lab. Cam greeted them as they arrived. "Hello, I am Dr. Camille Saroyan, welcome to the Jeffersonian Medico legal lab."

She held out her hand to the person whom seemed to be in charge.

"Agent Gibbs, Thank you for the use of Dr. Brennan and your facility."

Cam motioned to Micah to have the remains transferred to the platform

"Dr. Brennan will be out shortly. I believe I can get you paired up with one of our staff to aid you."

She glanced down at her list "Dr. Mallard"

"Ducky if you will" he smiled at the Cam

"Ducky, you will of course be shadowing Dr. Brennan."

"Of course" Ducky headed off to the platform. Cam signaled the guard to allow Dr. Mallard access.

"Abigail Suito"

"Abby please" she bounced forward and Cam eyed her up and down

"Yo-you-you will be with Dr. Hodgins."

Jack stepped forward "That would be me."

Abby gave him her best smile and curtsied. Jack looked at her with mixture of astonishment and amusement on his face. "Well Abby follow me."

"Agent Gibbs, I was not sure if your other agents would be staying with us all day or not. I was under the impression that only Dr. Mallard and your forensics specialist needed to be here the whole time with the body."

"Agent DiNozzo will be here till noon and then Agent David"

"As long as they don't get in the way of my staff or anger Dr. Brennan, they are welcome to have free access to all areas.

"Thank Dr. Saroyan they won't. DiNozzo, Ziva will be back at noon to relieve you. Call if they find anything." Gibbs ushered his other agents out the door.

* * *

"So Abby, you are a forensics specialist."

"Yes and you have three doctorates entomology, Botany, and mineralogy."

"You did your homework."

"I figured if you worked here you must be extremely intelligent and I should be ready."

Jack motioned between them "We are going to get along just fine."

Brennan hurried up to the platform "Dr. Mallard, sorry for keeping you waiting." Brennan extended her hand to him.

"It's okay my dear I was just taking it all in. This place is truly remarkable."

"Yes it is, thank you, shall we get started?"

Ducky sat off to the side just watching Dr. Brennan not only examine the body in the same manner as she did in autopsy the other day, but he also observed her teaching style.

"Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Bray" she said while she moved the magnifying lenses over an area of the spinal cord. "See that discoloration on the T5-T9?"

"Yea it appears… could it be hemorrhaging?" Dr. Bray offered

"On first glance yes it appears so, however, look now." She magnified the area

"That almost looks like ink." Hodgins answered

"Could you please swab it?"

"Sure"

"Dr. Mal … Ducky would you like to see what we are discussing?"

Ducky approached the table and looked at the magnified area on the screen and then looked back down at the skeleton itself. "How on earth did you notice that, it could easily be mistaken for an old injury or a malformation to the spine?"

"This is why I am the best, I look deeper than what something appears to be, especially in an unsolved case."

DiNozzo had been sitting off to the side watching, admiring Dr. Brennan really. She was not only beautiful, but she was smart. Lunch, he was going to ask her to lunch. While her and Ducky conversed about whatever they found Tony sauntered up to the table to take look. He leaned over Brennan while he looked at the skeleton. "So those squiggly little marks are what all this fuss is over.

Brennan looked at him like he has personally insulted her and he was in her space. "As a matter of fact Agent DiNozzo, those 'squiggly marks' maybe an important link as to the cause of death." She locked eyes with him.

He smiled his best smile "Oh, you know you really have beautiful …"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs voice caused Tony to almost fall over the table while he tried to pull away from Brennan with grace.

"Boss, the Doc here was just explaining squiggly marks to me."

"I'm sure she was." He turned his gaze from DiNozzo to Brennan.

* * *

The doors to the lab slid open and in walked a blonde, a determined clicking to her heels drawing attention in her direction. She had her jaw set as her eyes traveled over the people until they found what she was looking for. "Temperance, a word, your office" she never broke pace as she continued towards Brennan's office.

Brennan watched Rebecca skate across the lab without stopping and disappears into her office. "Excuse me; I'll only be a moment." She hurried off the platform to her office.

"Rebecca …" she began as she closed the door to her office.

"You told him to take the promotion?" Rebecca cut her off.

Brennan looked straight at Rebecca, never flinching "Booth? Yes I did" Rebecca could hear the ever so slight change to her voice and the light shift of her facial features, both just barely gave hint to the sadness that had been consuming the anthropologist.

"Why?" When Brennan didn't answer Rebecca continued "If it wasn't for Parker, I wouldn't be standing here. He doesn't understand and frankly neither do I, but yours and Seeley's life is none of my business, but Parker is my business and I am not beyond begging. Don't do this to him; please don't let him lose his father. You have the power to keep Seeley here."

"I highly doubt Booth accepting a position in Baltimore would keep him away from Parker, he loves Parker. I'm not sure why you believe I can keep Booth from leaving …"

"Temperance stop fighting it." Rebecca looked down and shook her head then looked back to Brennan "Just stop fighting it."

"I'm not fighting anything." Her quiet words were lost in the echo's of Rebecca's heels on the floor as Rebecca left the anthropologist to think about what was said. "_I can't do this now, not today, maybe not tomorrow."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we start. I am not a scientist in any way, shape, or form. I looked up something and then used my imagination, so no it is not scientifically correct, and I don't car., I think it could be plausible, okay maybe not in my life time, but maybe someday. **

* * *

Brennan sat quietly listening to the echo's of Rebecca's heels fade as she left the lab. She slowly lowered herself into her chair and stared, eyes unseeing at the papers lying on top of her desk. "_Was it wrong to tell Booth to take the promotion; was it wrong to want him to succeed? I can't hold him back; this is a very good opportunity for him. It's something he was working for when we met, he can't give up his dream simply because I … because I … _ _It wouldn't be fair to him … I am not fighting …" _her vision started to blur, she closed her eyes causing them to overflow down her cheek.

Angela stood quietly in the doorway watching her best friend. She saw the far away look, the battle she was having in her head was written across her face. She saw the pain there also. "Bren" she gently spoke her friends name. When Brennan didn't respond she tried again "Sweetie", although this time she took a step forward. Brennan still didn't move. When her eyes closed Angela could see the tear slip down her cheek. Her heart was breaking for her friend, but one thing she knew about Temperance Brennan was that you couldn't tell her how she was feeling and expect her to get it; she had to discover it for herself. All Angela could do now was hope she could gently steer her towards that discovery before it was too late.

Brennan as if startled, suddenly realized that Angela was standing there. She quickly turned her head slightly and wiped the moisture from her cheek. "Angela, I'm sorry did you need something?"

"What did Rebecca say that caused this?"

"I don't know what you mean." She looked at Angela with what she hoped was a blank look.

"Sweetie, this is me, that 'I don't know what you are talking about look' might work with others, but not me. What happened?"

"Nothing" Brennan stood up crossed her arms in front of her body and faced Angela. Both women stared at each other for a moment. "I really need to get back to the body, has Hodgins finished analyzing the swab he took from the victim?"

"Not yet, he'll probably have it finished after lunch." Brennan diverted her eyes several times from Angela's penetrating gaze, then glanced at her, gave her a tight smile and a nod before moving past her and heading back out to the platform.

"Gentlemen" Brennan began as she climbed the stairs to the platform. "While I could continue with the examination, I would prefer to wait for Dr. Hodgins results first, which won't be available until after lunch." She moved her eyes around to all on the platform then turned and headed back for her office coming face to face with one determined artist. Angela was blocking her path and standing with her head tilted to the side and her arms crossed in front of her and for her life Brennan could not understand how seeing her friend like this made her feel guilty.

* * *

"Dr. Brennan" as voice came from behind her. She turned to find Gibbs standing a couple of feet from her "Would you care to join me for lunch?"

Brennan glanced once at Angela, knowing she would never get past her fast enough, and even if she did, closed doors meant nothing to her friend when she was like this. She turned back to Gibbs. "Yes I would like that very much." She turned her back on Angela's astonished face "See you after lunch Angela" she called out as she headed towards the door with Gibbs.

Angela stood flabbergasted staring after her best friend. She knew whatever happened in that office between her and Rebecca had something to do with Booth. Angela grabbed her phone out of her jacket pocket and quickly dialed Rebecca's cell hoping the woman answered. After several rings a irritated voice answered. "Rebecca, its Angela Montenegro. Can you talk for a few minutes?"

Angela understood that Brennan's brilliant mind caused her to lose out on some aspects that the rest of us pick up on as we grow and mature. She also understood the trauma that Brennan went through that caused her to use her science and that brilliant brain to hide away so that she would never feel that kind of hurt again. But there was only so much gentle prodding and coaxing one could do before someone needed to be hit over the head with a two by four to wake them up to reality.

After hanging up with Rebecca Angela realized that gentle prodding was over. She headed to her office with determination, grabbing her purse and jacket then headed for her husbands office where she found him and the unusual Abby Suito involved in a highly energized discussion about what she was assuming were their findings. Not really interested in being pulled into the discussion she quietly waited for a few minutes hoping Hodgins would notice her there. When that didn't work she cleared her throat loudly, again having no effect on either party. She sighed and left no reason to pull them out of their euphoria.

Her heels echoed loudly in the parking structure and she didn't hear Booth call out to her. She disappeared around a corner and continued towards her car with only one thing on her mind, Booth and Brennan had to be stopped. They had to be stopped before they destroyed themselves with misery. Booth reached the corner Angela had disappeared around just as she accelerated out of the parking structure squealing the tires on her mini van. Booth watched in the direction the car vanished before he turned and headed for the elevator that would take him to the lab.

* * *

Upon entering the lab there was a strange feel to the air. He looked around and although nothing changed he felt like a stranger. He glanced towards her office and the knot in his stomach tightened, he was nervous, he didn't know what he was going to say or how to say it, hell, he didn't even know if she would listen or drop kick him out of the building.

Taking a deep breath he made his way across the lab without being noticed or so he thought. He stopped momentarily at her door and then slipped inside "Heya Bo …" He stopped and looked around, she wasn't there. His face showed a mixture of relief and sadness. He missed her, he wanted to see her, but he relief that he didn't have to have the conversation just yet. He turned and left her office and headed across the lab towards Angela's office, Angela would know where she was.

A voice he didn't recognize sounded "She isn't here."

Booth stopped and sought out who the voice was attached too and his eyes came to rest on an older man sitting up on the platform. "And you are?" Booth pulled his card from his jacket and slid it through the card slider before climbing the stairs.

"Dr. Mallard" the older man introduced himself as he stood and held out his hand to Booth "NCIS, most people just call me Ducky" Booth shook his hand and just stared at the man for a moment. "And you are?" Ducky gently prodded. He had seen this type of man before in his friend and team leader Gibbs.

"Sorry, Special Agent Booth, FBI."

"Oh, you are the FBI agent that Dr. Brennan's works with. You two have quite a reputation in the crime solving circles."

"Uh .. Yeah" Booth creased his brow, not quite sure of what to make of Ducky "So do you know where Dr. Brennan is?"

"She went out to lunch with Jethro or Special Agent Gibbs."

The color drained out of Booth's face and he swallowed hard. "Oh, do you happen to know where they went, I had some information for Dr. Brennan."

"Actually they didn't say, but if you would like I would be more than happy to pass along your information." Ducky watched Booth's face.

"No, no that is fine, I will catch up with her later, it isn't that important." Booth attempted to leave the lab without being detected, but that wasn't happening today.

"Hey Booth" Hodgins greeted him with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Fine… I've… been fine."

Hodgins missing Booth's body language was looking around. "Where is Dr. B? You need to stick around for these results. Where is she?" he finally turned his eyes to Booth and saw the dangerous look in the agents eye.

"Why don't you ask her new friends, because I sure the hell don't know where she is." Booth turned and exited the lab.

"Ohhh is he always like that?" Abby asked timidly

"Only when someone has trespassed on his property."

Ducky and Abby looked at each other with similar looks of confusion. "I am not sure we follow you Dr. Hodgins." Ducky said

"Where is Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins asked.

"She went to lunch with Jethro." Ducky watched Hodgins shoulders stiffen as he slowly turned around.

"It is a long story, but let's just say your Special Agent just trespassed on our Special Agents territory."

"They're a couple" Abby asked with wide eyes

"No" Hodgins breathed out "But anyone around them for more than a minute knows they belong together. They are the only two that haven't figured it out yet."

"They love each other?"

"Like I said it's a long story."

"It is so sad, everyone should have love." Abby looked at Ducky "Wish there was something we could do."

"Abby that is kind, but you know we've tried, neither can be forced, they have to figure it out on their own."

* * *

Gibbs and Brennan had settled on a small Bistro to have lunch at, she didn't feel right going to the diner. The Bistro was small but warm and welcoming, a good place to relax and enjoy good conversation over delicious food.

Brennan and Gibbs sat in relative silence, her staring out the window, still processing her visit from Rebecca and Gibbs studying her. Gibbs found her intriguing yet complicated. She was beautiful and there was a spark to her eye that he had never encountered before. But what he saw deep was a sadness that she protected, much like the sadness he buried so deep inside himself.

Brennan pulled herself out of her fog. "Agent Gibbs I want to apologize for being preoccupied …"

"Jethro…" she blinked at him "it's my name, remember?" he gave her a small smile.

"Oh yes Jethro, I'm Temperance." She glanced at his eyes for a moment and back down to the table.

"And uh … no need to apologize, it is personal and I respect that."

"Thank you" the silence between the two returned, but it was not uncomfortable it was just there.

Gibbs broke the silence this time. "What do you think the 'squiggly lines' are?" Gibbs wiggled his fingers around when he spoke.

Brennan smiled back at him "If I am right the ink will be from the cuttlefish and while it originally was used for over a hundred years by homeopathic medicine for the treatment of menstrual problems, depression, and menopause, it was also found to exhibited cell protective properties in chemotherapy patients."

Gibbs watched her intently the way her lips moved, the way her eyes sparkled and how she bloomed in front of him talking about something that excited her. But even that couldn't take away the sadness she kept so deep, so close.

"There are multiple benefits they are finding for cuttlefish ink, I believe in this case that your Marine was very ill and that the ink was not working in an injection form for him so it was placed in a time releasing agent on his spine near where he was diseased."

Gibbs just nodded at her and gave her a grin. They finished their lunch in a comfortable silence and headed back to the Jeffersonian to see if she was right.

* * *

Angela walked through the secretary's area "He in?" she motioned towards the closed door, but never slowed down as she reached for the knob and turned it. Three heads turned in her direction as she entered the office with the secretary hot on her heels

"I tried to stop her." The secretary spat out defensively

"Excuse me for interrupting" she glanced around at the men then brought her sights in on her target "but we need to talk"

"Ms. Montenegro as you can see we are in a meet…"

"Now" she crossed her arms in front of her making it perfectly clear she was not taking no for an answer.

"Gentlemen would you excuse us." The men got up and quietly left the room "Margaret you too." The secretary glared at Angela as she pulled the door shut as she left. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Booth"

* * *

Booth sat in the underground parking at the Jeffersonian for he didn't know how long when he made the decision to take the rest of the day off. Pulling out his phone he called Hacker, told him a personal matter came up that he needed to attend to and he would see him in the morning. It wasn't a lie, he did have a personal matter that was consuming his thoughts and it did need attention. He pulled out of the Jeffersonian parking structure, not having the foggiest idea where he was heading.

Booth found himself walking through the doors of The Founding Fathers and making his way to the furthest corner where he could have some sort of privacy, he wasn't ready to go home and it was pretty obvious he couldn't talk to Brennan, not right now, not today, maybe not tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

As lunch ended they all gathered up on the platform to get Hodgins report on what he found from the swab. Brennan was waiting somewhat irritated as all the team was not there. "Dr. Hodgins where is Angela?"

"I…I… I don't know" he looked around puzzled. "I haven't seen her since…" he thought "before lunch"

"The lights are off in her office. She must have gone to do some errands during her lunch; I will fill her in when she gets back." Brennan interjected "Dr. Hodgins you may begin."

"What we found was the ink of a cuttlefish."

Abby couldn't control her excitement "Gibbs did you know that the ink was first used to treat a multitude of ailments …"

"Depression, menstrual cycle problems, menopause, and most recently they found that the ink has a way to protect cells during chemotherapy." Ducky finished.

Gibbs looked around at all of them and finally at Brennan waiting for her synopsis. When she didn't catch onto his stare and only returned it with one of her own, he spoke. "Dr. Brennan does this following you line of thinking?"

"Yes, however, Dr. Hodgins didn't mention finding any agent mixed with the ink that could cause it to be a time released formula."

"I actually never got that far, however, most time released medications are held in a polymer-based tablet that has a small hole drilled into one end. The medicine is released slowly into the body through this small hole. The tablet remains in tact and is passed through the body's digestive track. "With this I can't tell if or how they managed the time release on this attached to his spine. I am not finding any evidence on any polymer that would have been used in the body. That is not to say that something couldn't have happened to it post mortem."

Abby stood up and looked at Gibbs "So after we confirmed what this substance was, we needed to find out if our Marine suffered from any disease that could be treated by the ink." Abby's smiled her rather proud smile

Gibbs raised his brow "And"

"Oh right, I didn't find anything. All his medical records listed him in excellent shape."

Gibbs was getting impatient "So we don't know what killed this Marine, is that what you are telling me?"

"Not yet." Brennan answered

"I thought you said you were the best?" Gibbs irritation was showing.

"I am, just because we don't have the answer you want doesn't mean we haven't made progress and discovered something of importance." Brennan snapped back before exited the platform and heading to her office.

* * *

"Have a seat" Hacker motioned towards the chairs on the opposite side of his desk.

He started to sit when she spoke without moving towards a chair "This won't take that long" he stopped mid movement and stood back up and directed his attention to her. "I want to you pull the promotion offer for Booth."

Hacker half laughing half choking, "You want me to do what?"

"You heard me"

"And just why would I do this?"

"Because it is destroying them."

"Them?" he lowered himself into his chair and rested his arms on sides of the chair as he watched the artist

"Booth and Brennan"

"I know what you are saying, but from the bureau's stand point it's his time, his time to move up. He has earned this and while I agree with you …

"You realize you lose Booth to Baltimore, you lose the Jeffersonian, Brennan has made it clear she will not work with anyone but Booth and we are with her. Not to mention NCIS in our lab right now. You do the math Hacker."

She stared at the man for a few moments before turning and leaving. She wasn't sure where she was going, but back to work was definitely not on the list.

As she exited the Hoover her cell rang. She looked down at the caller ID and closed her eyes as she answered he phone. "Hey babe"

"Angi where are you?"

"I am taking the afternoon off, I need some… I just can't be there right now. I will see you at home"

"Something I can do?" Jack asked hesitantly

"Just love me" She smiled a sad smile at her phone while she stared out over the Washington skyline.

"I can do that"

"I'll see you at home"

"Okay"

* * *

Angela walked through the doors of The Founding Fathers and hoisted herself onto a bar stool. She hadn't noticed him and he hoped she wouldn't, he didn't want company, especially a well intentioned Angela.

She ordered a glass of white wine and sat lost in thought, she moved where she was able to people watch out a window, barely sipping her wine. It was here she started to devise a plan, plan to fix all this. The longer she sat the more determined she became, this plan had to be put in effect soon, very soon, because for it to function as planned it needed time, maybe a long time for the wheels to start turning rather than slipping along on trying to gain traction.

Also like with any plan of this magnitude it came with risks. The risk of her best friend never speaking to her again, the risk of Booth shooting her, and then there was the possibility of being arrested, however, that was the least of her concerns if either of the other occurred.

Four hours and 3 glasses of wine later, she had her plan formulated in her mind. Now she had to recruit help and go over her plan with a fine tooth comb so not to leave anything out. Smiling for the first time that day she headed for home.

* * *

Booth lifted himself out of his seat and walked out of the bar into the afternoon. He squinted as the light assaulted his eyes. He looked around, stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk. He had no particular destination in mind he just needed to walk.

As with any walk it is a time to reflect, clear you mind, or mull things over as you will and Seeley Booth's mind was no different, however, his was in overdrive. He completely skipped over reflection or clearing of the mind and jumped right into what her life would be like after he left.

He wondered who they would assign to work with her, he smirked and realized agents would probably not be lining up. Dr. Temperance Brennan was a force of nature and an acquired taste. Then his jaw twitched as he thought of her working with NCIS, he knew of Gibbs and his team, while he had never met them he respected their work. But the thought of them in his lab, using his squints, taking his Bones to lunch was too much.

Booth found himself standing in front of her apartment when his mind came back to reality. Looking up at the building renewed his anger, any rational thought was replaced by anger, she knew he wanted to talk to her today and she managed to avoid him. He nearly had to drag her out kicking and screaming to get her to eat, but she willing went to lunch with that … that NCIS agent. Booth whirled around and walked away from her building as fast as he could.

Booth found himself in a small bar. He just wasn't ready to go home and face his lonely apartment and the hours before sleep he knew would be consumed with the pain of loss. He swallowed hard, tomorrow he would take the promotion. He would help find his replacement and assist them in acclimating to working with The Jeffersonian and then he would close that door on his life.

As he sat down and ordered bourbon he noticed the woman a couple of stools down. She was young and beautiful with long dark hair; she looked as lost as he felt. He turned towards her "Excuse me; I was wondering if you would like to have a drink together."

She eyed him suspiciously, as she sized him up. "I'm not trying to pick you up; just you look like you could use a friend as much as me. Damn that sounded corny, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't want to drink alone."

The woman eyed the stranger and did not detect anything to be fearful of. Not that this particular woman was fearful of anything, but she was always a little guarded around strangers. But this stranger seemed different. "I believe that would be acceptable." She held out her hand "I'm Ziva"

Booth smiled "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Booth rolled his eyes "Seriously it is a beautiful name and I don't mean to sound like a bad romance novel." He smiled his best smile at her and she smiled back. Booths mind was racing with what to talk about and not sound like a player. He was out of practice and it showed. "I'm Seeley"

Booth moved down the stools until they were sitting side by side. "So Ziva that is an unusual name"

"It is Israeli"

"I spent some time in that neck of the woods, not Israel per say."

"You have an unusual name yourself." Ziva changed the conversation, not wanting a stranger to delve into her past.

"Yeah I know it was a special name to my mom."

Booth studied the woman for a moment not realizing she was sizing him up also. "You seem like a person with something on her mind. Need a shoulder?"

Ziva looked at him like he had just grown an extra head. "I do not understand that. Why can't people simply say what they mean."

Booth smiled slightly partly amused and partly sad at the reminder. "It is an expression, meaning I am here if you want to talk."

"Oh I see. No I don't need to talk… Thank you" she looked at him sideways "Do you need a shoulder?"

"Nah just wanted some company." Booth reached for his drink, downed it and motioned for another round for both.

"I am fine" Ziva began

"Come on Ziva you need to relax, and although you are beautiful, I'm getting over someone. You are safe."

Ziva didn't know why, but she trusted this man which was disconcerting because she didn't trust anyone. As she studied his profile she slowly acknowledged the bartender and accepted the drink.

* * *

Brennan was staring at the bones of the marine once more; however, he mind was not on the Bones. Ducky might not know Dr. Brennan, but he did understand people. "Dr. Brennan this Marine was 28 years old, but looking at this bone and the pock marks it seems to be the bones of an older person." He raised his eyes to her to see if she heard him.

As his voice slowly trespassed in her mind she pulled her eyes up to meet his "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I think we have had a long day and maybe we need to give it a rest." As Brennan's eyes never waivered "We can start fresh tomorrow." She nodded slightly at Ducky, not completely convinced.

DiNozzo came up on the platform "Ducky is right, time to walk away and clear our minds and feed our bodies." Brennan creased her brow not sure exactly what he was saying, but assuming it was something Booth would not approve of. _Why did it matter if Booth approved or not? He was leaving soon and what he did or did not like would not longer be part of the equation. _

"Very well" she snapped off her gloves and headed for her office

"Dr. Brennan" DiNozzo's voice was strange, she turned to face the man "Maybe we could all go out and eat and have a drink."

"We only go out to have a drink when the case is solved"

"We?" Tony pried

"My Team and Booth."

"Well let's start a new tradition, let's go have a drink to progress. We have made progress today."

"Who… is we?"

"All of us, Mc Gee, Abby, your employees and of course you and me." Tony still refusing to give up on the beautiful anthropologist.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs voice was crisp in the silence that was surrounding him causing Tony to jump slightly

"And the boss, of course" he smiled at Gibbs as Gibbs stood next to him looking at him waiting for the explanation. "Go out for a drink, celebrating progress in the case."

Brennan spoke up "I suppose that would be acceptable, I'll just get my bag"

* * *

The door to the bar opened drawing both Ziva and Booth's attention. Both stiffened as they watched who walked in. Ziva turned slightly and lowered her face, but still in a position to watch her team walk in with the members of The Jeffersonian.

Booth's jaw twitched as he watched Brennan walk in and stand next to Gibbs. He watched her lean in as Gibbs said something to her and watched the smile on her face grow till it turned into a laugh. He lowered his eyes to his drink, as he sat there waiting for the moment he could make his escape from the scene he was imagining would happen as the night progressed. That is when he noticed Ziva was in a similar state of distress as he was.

"You know them?" he asked gently

"Yes" Ziva glanced at him and then back down. "Some of them"

"You're with NCIS?" Ziva's eyes locked onto his, but she wouldn't confirm or deny the accusation. "I'm FBI"

Ziva stared at him for a moment before she started to chuckle "I'm sorry" she couldn't stop the irony from building up in her and coming out in the form of snorts as she tried to contain herself. Soon Booth was chuckling along with her until both were in the throws of full belly laughter that you couldn't have missed from a block away. Their laughter also drew the attention of the new arrivals to the bar, some who scowled at the couple sitting side by side laughing at a joke only their understood.

When Booth's eyes locked on Brennan's his laughter stopped, he saw pain and rejection in her eyes, something he swore he would never do again. Before he could act the pain turned to angry and he could see her pull into herself, but still he didn't get up. They just kept staring at each other.

Booth had been laughing and he had started laughing after he saw her. In her rational mind she knew not to jump to conclusions, but all rational throught was gone, her gut was tied in a knot whose tightness was radiating up into her chest feeling like a vise around her heart, and it was also affecting her rational thought process.

Angela looked at the partners and could see the storm brewing behind their eyes. She knew for them to salvage any relationship at all she was going to have to put her plan into action soon. Not Today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon.

* * *

**It will get better soon I promise. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Ziva" Tony was now beside her eyeing Booth up and down "New Friend?"

Ziva looked at Tony part of her enjoying his macho jealousy of her, and a part of her angry that he was so possessive of her all while he flirted with Dr. Brennan. "Yes Tony, I do have a new friend. I am very capable of making friends."

"What do you know about him?" Tony had turned and lowered his voice while speaking to her.

"I know enough, now you may leave us alone, Tony." Ziva turned her head back towards the back of the bar.

Booth had been watching Brennan and the rest of her team get seated. He had to remind himself they were not going to be his team much longer and their loyalties lie with Brennan, which means … He shook his head slightly to clear his brain. He looked at Ziva sitting at the bar in a stoic pose. He turned his gaze back to Brennan and his jaw twitched slightly, a movement that was not lost to Ziva. "Seeley, I would like to leave, would you be so kind as to escort me?"

Booth pulled his eyes off Brennan and studied Ziva for a moment. "Yeah, sure" He threw a few dollars on the bar and they left.

* * *

"King of the Lab" Hodgins yelled as he bounded up onto the platform. Our Marine friend here was somehow getting his medical records altered or something. I happened to stumble across this study for a new treatment for bone cancer. Guess whose name was on it?"

"But his military medical records listened him in perfect health." Brennan countered.

"I know, but once I found this study I started to pay a little more attention. I think these records have been doctored."

"I don't know what that means."

"Altered, changed so he could stay in the Marines all the while he was dying of bone cancer. This study might have been his last resort." Hodgins looked at Brennan "It doesn't look like he was murdered at all, he died of a disease that he tried very hard to hide. I have a call into the research facility to see if I can confirm this and I will let you know as soon as I find out."

Ziva came into the lab and made her way to the platform. "Agent David" Brennan began "We believe we have found cause of death… natural causes of bone cancer. It appears he somehow had his medical records altered to stay in the marines and also was taking part in a study for a new drug to fight cancer. Dr. Hodgins is waiting for contact back from the research facility to confirm this, however I feel confident that you can let Agent Gibbs know this case should be closed soon." With that Brennan turned and headed for her office.

Ziva started to follow when Tony entered the lab in the only way Tony knew how, by drawing attention to himself. "Hello everyone, I am here, you may bow at my greatness." He sauntered up to Ziva, "So what did you and Mr. FBI do last night?" Tony asked in his sarcastic tone.

This was a time Ziva was not willing to listen to him. "We talked, he is a man in pain, a man who loves, but doesn't have that love returned" she motioned towards Brennan's office "even you should know how that feels Tony." She walked away leaving Tony standing on the platform alone and deflated. Because he did understand, better than she knew because he watched her everyday.

* * *

Ziva knocked lightly on Brennan's door. "Come in" came in a sharp response.

"Dr. Brennan" Ziva began

"Agent David, what can I do for you?"

"I know this is none of my business, but did you and Agent Booth have some kind of …"

"You're correct; it is none of your business. And I would appreciate you not bringing him up again." Brennan glanced at Ziva and then back down at her desk.

"I apologize." Ziva turned and walked out of the office. She stopped right outside the door and just stared at nothing in particular. And then she heard it, barely audible, but she heard it. She quietly glanced back in the office and noticed Brennan with her back to the door hunched over, her shoulders shaking slightly. Ziva pulled back and quietly walked away from the office.

* * *

Booth came strolling into the lab not looking so well. His usual impeccable appearance wasn't so impeccable, his shoulders were drooping, his puffy eyes carried dark circles under them like he hadn't slept in weeks. He headed straight for Brennan's office and just before he got there he stopped, took a visible breath, squared his shoulders and walked through the door.

"Bones"

She turned her chair where the back shielded her from his eyes. Quickly wiping at her face, a movement that Booth caught a glimpse of she swallowed hard. "What do you want Booth?"

"I want to talk."

"I am sorry today is not a good day."

"Bones we need to talk and you have been avoiding me."

"I have been busy assisting NCIS."

"Oh right like you were assist them last night at the bar."

"What does that mean?" she turned her chair on him, her tear stained eyes flashed and in that moment Booth realized he shouldn't have insinuated anything, but he couldn't back down now.

"What do you mean what does that mean, you looked awful cozy with Gibbs." Gibbs name came out between clenched teeth.

"Why is that any of your business? You seemed perfectly happy with Agent David, you two laughing, probably at one of your stupid jokes."

"My jokes are not stupid."

"Booth you are leaving soon for Baltimore. What I do with my time is my business."

"You told me to leave, seems it is pretty obvious why you wanted me to go."

She looked at him flabbergasted that he would even assume she was looking for someone else. "I am not the one running this time Agent Booth." She grabbed her coat and ran from the lab.

He followed her out the door of her office "Just what do you call this?" He stopped when he realized all eyes were on him. He walked back into her office and shut the door and just stood there when Angela walked in. "Booth"

"I'm not running, she … I …" he swallowed hard "Angela … I … I don't understand."

"Give her space. Please tell me you haven't accepted the position yet?"

"Um no, but I suppose to give them my decision today. I can't ... I ..."

"Stall. Please. Come over tonight have some dinner. Having them wait a day won't make the earth shatter. Give Bren some space, let her calm down, then try to talk to her again."

"I don't know."

"You don't need to be alone tonight, come have dinner with me and Jack; it will be good for you."

Booth gave her the best smile he could muster "Thanks Ange."

Angela watched him leave the lab and her eyes turned to Ziva, who was also watching him. "Agent David" Ziva turned and looked at the other woman. "Can I have a word in my office please?" Ziva nodded and followed Angela.

Angela ushered Ziva into her office and shut the door behind them. She crossed her arms and walked around to face Ziva. "Look I don't know what is going on with you and Booth, but it will stop."

Ziva creased her brow at Angela. "First if there was anything going on with Agent Booth and myself that would be none of your business. But you are wrong, we only met last night and enjoyed conversation." Ziva held Angela's gaze. "And it is very obvious he has feelings for Dr. Brennan. It was very apparent when she walked in last night."

"So just how did you and Booth end up together last night."

"He sat down next to me and we started talking, that is all." Ziva smirked, "We didn't even know who the other one was until you walked in. We found that amusing, both trying to escape our worlds only to have them collide."

"That is what you were laughing at last night."

"Yes"

"Booth and Brennan belong together"

"I heard her crying before he showed up. I know the pain she is feeling. I hope they find their way." Ziva gave Angela a tight smile and left her office.

* * *

Angela moved to her husband's office "Honey" she allowed the word to roll slowly off her tongue.

Not so much the words, but the tone she used caused Hodgins to stiffen a little. He knew that tone, that could only mean one thing, she was about to use her wifely ways on him to get him to do something that a)would piss Brennan off or b)would piss Booth off. Neither option was something he would choose, but he also knew Angela would get her way, she always did.

Slowly he turned around to face his wife and then he saw the determined look on her face. "Booth is coming over for Dinner tonight. I am going to find Brennan and invite her too."

"D-Do you really think that is a good idea?" He eyed his wife.

"Maybe not, but you are going to get Booth drunk before you bring him home so he can't drive off and I will get her drunk and then they will have to stay with us and there is that empty servants apartment downstairs." She smiled at her husband

"No Ange, no Booth will kill us both."

"Only if things don't work out silly, now you make sure and pick …"

"Ange you're talking kidnapping."

"Not really, they will be coming to dinner of their own free will and lets say the rest will be for their own safety after all they will be drunk." She smiled at Hodgins, "Now you pick Booth up and I will go find Brennan. See you at home sweetie." She kissed her husband's cheek and left him slacked jaw staring after her. _Must take Booths gun away _ he repeated over and over in his mind.

* * *

Brennan almost ran into Abby fleeing the lab. "Sorry" she said as she got on the elevator. Abby stunned forgot to get off and watched as Brennan pushed the button repeatedly and watched the hall as if expecting someone to come around the corner at any moment

Abby watched Brennan out from under her lashes as she wrung her hands wondering how to handle the anthropologist. Finally just before the elevator opened into the parking garage, she turned towards Brennan and held out her arms. Brennan turned her head and looked at Abby not sure what to make of the young woman. Before Brennan could sidestep her, Abby stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Brennan resting her chin on the Brennan shoulder. Brennan unsure what to do stood stiffly in the embrace. The elevator opened and Abby held her for a moment longer and then stepped back and smiled at the anthropologist. Brennan returned the smile with a slight one of her own before getting off the elevator.

She turned and held Abby's gaze as the doors closed between the women. She didn't know how or why, but she felt better, she knew everything would be alright. Not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. She turned and headed for her car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I have been away so long, haven't had a lot of time lately Took on more responsibility at work and now it seems I eat, sleep, and work. **

**I am also wanting to refer anyone reading my story to also read a story that is co-authored by Penandra and FaithInBones called Castor and Pollux. They are both exceptional writers that have an interesting twist on Gibbs father and Booth Grandfather. It is posted on both NCIS and BONES forums, so give it a try I am sure you will enjoy it as much as I have. **

* * *

Jack headed for the Hoover to persuade Booth into drinks before dinner. All he needed was a solid reason why, so Booth wouldn't suspect his wife's plan. As he exited the elevator he looked towards Booth's office and was about to slip back into the elevator and lie to his wife. While he didn't want to disappoint his wife, a drunk, angry, armed Booth seemed much more intimidating, but before he could back track a voice caught him off guard.

"Bug boy what are you doing here?" Booth said as he came to stop at the side of Hodgins.

"Oh … umm hey ya Booth" his eyes darted nervously as he tried to act as nonchalant as possible. Booth narrowed his eyes at the squint, not quite sure what to make of his presence in the building. Hodgins took a deep breath and turned to face Booth "Angela sent me; she is concerned about you and thought maybe I could take you out for a couple of drinks before dinner help you relax a bit." _It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth. _

Booth continued to study his friend before nodding and giving him a weak smile. "Thanks Hodgins, but I am not sure I would be very good company. Ya know … maybe …"

"YOU havetocome" the statement came bumbling out of Hodgins mouth

"I don't hafta do anything." Booth glared at him

"Right, you don't, but if I don't come home with you, Angie will never forgive me and she would come after you herself. You might as well give up now and avoid the trouble that would cause." Both men stared at each other for a few seconds "Booth man, you know I'm right."

"Yeah, I know." Booth tapped the folder he held "Need to give this to Hacker before we go, it'll just take a second."

"What's that?" Hodgins eyed the folder with dread seemingly knowing what was in it without looking

Booth looked down and swallowed hard "It's my official acceptance of the position in Baltimore."

"Oh … So … um … you're really doing it?"

"Yeah" nodding slightly Booth glanced quickly at Hodgins and then looked away "I'll meet you out front, just going to …." he held up the folder "give this to Hacker."

Once Hodgins was out of the Hoover he quickly texted his wife the events that just occurred and silenced his phone while he waited for Booth. He wasn't quite ready to deal with his overly emotional wife when Booth could appear at any second.

* * *

Angela was standing outside of Brennan's apartment door, where she had been for the last several minutes, alternating between yelling through the door and banging on it. Fed up with the persistence of the young woman, a neighbor, a middle aged impeccably dressed woman opened her door and confronted Angela. "I am pretty sure she is not home, and if she is, it is obvious she doesn't want to talk to you, so you could please move along." Without waiting for a reply she slipped back inside her door and closed it.

Angela stared at Brennan's door for a second longer and then pulled a small pad and pen from her purse and left Brennan a note that she slid under the door Angela then left and continued her search for her friend. As she was exited her friends' apartment building her phone vibrated in her pocket. As she read the message she felt as if her knees were going to give out on her. She slowly sat down on the bench just outside the doors as she stared at the message.

Shaking herself she took a deep breath and refused to give up just yet, she just had to find Brennan and shake some sense into her. She scrolled through her contacts until she found Hackers and she called him and got his assurance that he would not process Booth's acceptance of the position just yet. Feeling slightly better she disconnected and renewed her search for her friend.

* * *

Brennan had left the Jeffersonian with not clear destination in mind, however, she knew she needed to finish her report for NCIS to close her end of the case, but where could she do this without interruptions or reminders of the center that was slowly cracking into pieces. She pulled out her cell and looked at the small icon indicating she had a voicemail, ignoring it she scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she wanted and pushed the call button.

"Gibbs"

"It is Dr. Brennan, I was wondering if I could use your facility to finish up my report?"

Gibbs creased his brow as he listened "Of course I will leave word at the gate." He smiled slightly to himself. This woman was intriguing and like no other woman he had ever met, yet something surrounded her that told him she was off limits and while an interesting dinner companion, that was as far as her invisible walls would allow anyone in.

The elevator doors opened to a scene that seemed identical to the one a few days earlier when she arrived here the first time, only the clothing had changed. It made her think about her own world at the Jeffersonian and how every day had been the same until Booth had arrived to shake things up. Three faces watched her as she walked pass them only acknowledging them with a slight nod of her head as she made herself comfortable to Gibbs' desk.

Opening her laptop, she pushed the on button then turned her attention to McGee. "Would you be able to set me up to be able to print directly from my laptop or would I need to use a thumb drive?

"Umm I should be able to allow your laptop wireless access to our printer" McGee stammered as he continued to stare at the woman sitting in his bosses chair.

"Thank you" she turned her attention back to her laptop and began typing. She felt their eyes on her and she continued to ignore them the best she could until a movement in front of her distracted her. "Agent DiNozzo is there something you wanted to say to me?" She stopped typing and raised her eyes to his.

"It … it's just that … well … "

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked. Ziva watched the woman and noticed while she held herself with dignity and grace there was an emptiness that was engulfing her.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs voice rang clear as he exited the elevator. Tony jumped slightly at the sound of his boss's voice once again disrupting thoughts he was beginning to have about the woman directly in front of him.

Gibbs rounded the corner and slowed his step as she stared at Dr. Brennan sitting very comfortably at his desk. "Boss" McGee began, hoping to prevent a possible catastrophe.

Gibbs held up his hand to McGee "Dr. Brennan, how is the report coming?"

Her eyes moved off of Tony to Gibbs, "About 5 more minutes. Your marine died trying = an experimental procedure. I don't understand why his condition was not tracked by the military."

"If he would have been found to be as sick as he was he would have been discharged. Being a marine was very important to him, it was a family tradition. What we don't know is how he kept it covered up and that will be the next part of our investigation."

"I will be finished shortly" Brennan returned to her typing

Gibbs nodded and stood watching for a few moments before Brennan turned to him "Was there something else Agent Gibbs?"

"I was wondering if you would join me for dinner this evening?"

She smiled a sad smile at him "I believe that would be acceptable, however, I might need to change."

"You look fine, the place is very casual." He smiled a warm smile at her. "I'll leave you to your work; I will be back in about 20 minutes."

"Agent McGee I'm finished" McGee came over by Dr. Brennan and he turned her laptop towards him as she set it up to print on the printer near his desk. The faint sound of the printer humming to life announced that McGee was finished. As the last paper of the reported printed, McGee once again slid his fingers across the keys disengaging the wireless connection, and then sliding the laptop back to her.

Brennan powered down the laptop and stowed it back in its protective case then quietly sat waiting for Gibbs. McGee and DiNozzo excused themselves and headed for the elevator, Ziva told them she would catch up.

Ziva sat at her desk trying to find a way to approach a very delicate subject. "Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes" Brennan turned her cold gaze to the young woman

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Dr. Brennan I might not understand a lot of American ways, but I do know when a man is mourning a woman."

"I don't understand"

Ziva stood up and carefully walked around her desk towards Brennan "I spent only a few hours with Agent Booth …"

"Who Agent Booth sleeps with is none of my business …"

"I didn't sleep with him. I might not understand some American customs but I do know you don't trespass on anothers property."

"I don't know what property has to do with you sleeping with Booth."

Ziva leaned over Gibbs desk "I did not sleep with him. He belongs to another …"

"Booth doesn't belong to any …"

"You" Brennan's head snapped up "His heart belongs to you. What I don't understand is why you won't accept his love." Ziva straightened up "Open your eyes before it is too late." She left Brennan sitting there mulling over her words.

She doesn't know how much time had passed when her thoughts were interrupted "You ready?"

"What?" she glanced at Gibbs slightly confused until her brain caught up "No …Yes I mean … Agent Gibbs I am sorry, there is something I must do can you forgive me?"

"No need, go do what you need to do."

She leaned up and gently kissed his cheek "Thank You" He stood and watched her leave his floor of the NCIS building and hoped that Agent Booth realized just how lucky of a man he was.

* * *

Booth and Hodgins sat at the founding fathers where they had been for the better part of the last hour downing shots of Tequila.

"You know Booth, thish was Angggge's idea"

"I wuv her"

"You do, I wuv her too. We has alots in common."

"Not her her, the other her Bonezzzzzzzz"

"Oh"

"I fucked it all up Jack. Jusht like that … I lost her. Can you lost something if you never has it ... really?"

"Not after tonight."

"Huh?"

"Tonight man, Ange has it all planned. She is getting Dr. B drunk right now and then tonight you two can't drive home, so she is going to make you stay wif us and hoping for you two … you know …"

"What?" Booth seemed instantly sober, at least to Hodgins, and very angry

"I don't thinksh you are suppose to know that."

* * *

Brennan arrived at the small apartment above the liquor store, but before she could knock she ran into Booth's elderly neighbor. "He isn't home dear; he hasn't been here since he left this morning."

She turned her eyes to the kindly neighbor "Thank You" Brennan looked down at her watch and then at the door.

"Honey, I am sure you know what is in that fake rock by his door. I am sure he wouldn't mind you using it." The woman smiled warmly at her before disappearing into her own apartment.

She took a deep breath and knew that she would not be able to face him yet. Not today, maybe Tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan retreated down the stairs of Booth's apartment building, stopping at the door. _This might be your last chance. If you don't wait it will be too late, he will go to Baltimore. You will go back to who you were before him. _She shook her head "I can never be that person again because of him."

The door opened just as she finished her sentence startling not only her but also the young couple entering the building. She watched as they giggled and clung to each other as they stumbled up the stairs. She continued to stare at the empty stairwell listening to their giggles fade and longed for the feeling they had. _ If you wait, you have a chance at that;_ she pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she stared at the vacant stairwell, _all you have to do it go back upstairs and wait for him to come home. _

She turned towards the door again and looked out into the increasing darkness. _You don't want any regrets do you? Do you want him or not? Remember what he said 'Everything happens eventually, you just have to be ready for it'. Are you ready for it?_ Turning she hesitantly ascended the stairs and retrieved her emergency key. She seemed memorized by the key she was sliding into the lock. As she turned it, time seemed to slow down, she could hear the lock release its hold and as she turned the knob the mechanisms movement seemed amplified. These simple actions we do everyday seemed to be announcing to her that she was taking a step that would change her life forever. A change she was petrified of making, but not making it would be devastating.

Once inside she moved to the living room, placing her purse on the coffee table, she looked around the all too familiar apartment. How many nights had they spent in this very room sharing take out while working on cases. She turned and began looking at pictures on the wall. Her hand traced one, the one she took of Parker and Booth at the park. Neither knew she took it until it was developed, it was the perfect father son moment, Booth teaching Parker how to throw a football.

She continued to peruse the pictures when she came across one she had never seen before; it was a picture of her and Booth in her office. They were standing together their heads dipped as if they were looking at something. The picture could be considered a profile, although the angle was not that of a true profile picture. _How does he have this picture when I didn't know it existed and why is it on his wall? _ She made a mental note to inquire about it later. She moved over to his bookshelf and glanced over his books, noticing on the shelf directly at eye level, or eye level for Booth, were her books, all of them in order that she wrote them. She let her fingers slip over the spines of the books as she moved on over and looked at his prize possession, drawing, stories, and molds given to him by Parker. The smile on her face when she looked at the framed science award Parker had received a year earlier at The Jeffersonian Science Fair. She couldn't have been more proud of Parker if he was her own son.

The smile dimmed on her face, what would Parker think of her and his father. The panic that raced through her system was only momentary as a memory quashed any reservations she had. They had spent the day at the zoo, Parker was exhausted and had fallen asleep in the car causing Booth to have to carry him. Once inside he laid Parker in his bed and turned to go. _"Bones"_

"_Yes Parker"_

"_You should marry my Dad."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Then he wouldn't be so lonely." She remembers watching his small face, so peaceful so trusting and so believing in something that didn't truly exist. "Night Bones" the small sleepy voiced pulled her back. _

"_Goodnight Parker" she kissed him on the forehead and quietly slipped from his room. _

She had never told Booth of that little discussion, maybe if she could have opened her heart, maybe they wouldn't be where they were today.

* * *

"Booth man I'm sorry, please don't tell Angela. I will get my driver to hang around, I will pay him lots to drive you home, just please don't tell Angie."

Booth eyes fixated on one of the many bottles behind the bar as his emotions bounced around inside of him like a ball in a pin ball machine.

"Booth"

"She didn't tell me not to go" Booth continued to stare straight ahead "So why would Angela think ... why would she put us though ... All Bones had to do was tell me to stay and she didn't? We can't ... I can't ..."

Hodgins just watched his friend; he could see the pain in his eyes and watched as it started to etch its way down his face. "Let me just go to the john and we can get you home. I'm sorry." Hodgins squeezed his friends shoulder as he walked away to the men's room.

Booth stood up, threw more than enough money on the bar to cover their drinks and he walked out into the evening air. Raising his arm as a signal the nearest cab sprang to life and pulled up next to the curb. Booth fell into the back seat and mumbled out the address for the driver and then leaned his head back against the seat.

Hodgins returning from the bathroom noticed Booth was not in sight. "Hey, Hey" he popped his hand against the bar instantly getting the bartenders attention "Booth, where did Booth go?"

The bartender looked slightly annoyed with Hodgins "He left a few minutes ago."

"Oh" Jack started to reach into his pockets

"He left enough for both your drinks."

Hodgins swallowed hard as he looked at the bartender and was trying to think through the alcohol induced fog in his brain. "Yeah, thanks" he stumbled out of the bar and towards the parking lot where his driver was waiting all while rummaging for his phone. He had to call Angela and was rather scared of what she was going to say.

"Hey Angie How are you?"

"Fine"

"That's good, real good."

"Hodgins what happened?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Hodgins?"

"Okay, okay I lost Booth."

"How did you lose Booth?"

"I went to the bathroom and when I came back he was gone. I don't know where he went, but he was pretty upset."

"Why"

"I don't ..."

"Jack"

"It slipped Angie. I didn't mean to …"

Angela sighed heavily "its okay, I can't find Brennan either."

"So what do we do?"

"Go home, nothing more we can do right now."

"I'm sorry babe."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

Arriving at his destination, Booth paid the cabbie and got out, looking up to the window he knew so well and sighed heavily as stumbled through the door and slowly made his way up the stairs.

He put his head against the door and closed his eyes, _God Bones, what have we done to each other?_ He straightened up and knocked on the door, then lowered his head while listened and waited for it to be answered. When no answer came he tried again "Bones"

He ran his hands over his face and stood swaying slightly looking at her door. _This is crazy, if she had wanted me to stay she would have said something when I told her, right? _He reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys, he pulled a single key up and looked at it, his emergency key to her apartment.

"_Brennan"_

"_Hey Bones, I need a favor"_

"_What"_

"_I need you to go to my place and grab a bag I have there for stakeouts."_

"_Why can't you go?"_

"_I have some planning to do here and could you please …"_

"_I need a key"_

"_There is a fake rock by my front door."_

"_Booth you live in an apartment, I am sure anyone would know what the rock was for."_

"_Bones …"_

"_Okay, I'll do it."_

"_Thanks … and Bones … why don't you just keep the key … you know … in case of emergencies." _Shortly after he gave her the key to his apartment, she gave him this key now in his hand.

He let himself in to her apartment and sunk down on the couch. He knew she was probably with Gibbs and that twisted his heart into a knot. But he was going to wait; he had to see her at least once more to see if Angela was right. He had to know if not Today, maybe Tomorrow.


End file.
